MAGEIA MALUM, la magie est puissance
by Mia K. Bowen
Summary: L'histoire de Tom Jedusor se répète. Après la chute du Lord, rien n'est pour le mieux. Doucement, mais surement il gagne en puissance. N'oubliez jamais que les apparences sont trompeuses.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**MAGEIA MALUM; **

** _la magie est puissance_****.**

Comme tous les dimanches, Théodore Nott se trouver à la bibliothèque à la troisième table de droite à partant du fond. Chaque dimanche, depuis sa première année à Poudlard il était là, seul. Pendant la semaine il ne trouvait guère le temps de s'arrêter à la bibliothèque et le samedi il y avait toujours un programme chargé : sortis à Pres au Lard, match de Quidditch, des Serpentard en retard sur leurs devoirs... Il prenait sur lui pour assister à tout cela et aider ses confrères, sauf le dimanche. Personne ne devait oser venir lui adresser la parole ce jour sacré. Personne ne le fit jamais, au plus grand soulagement de Théodore. Mais comme le dit un proverbe français : il y a un début à tout.

A sont plus grands damne, il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, Granger était déjà là. Pince ne quitte jamais ce endroit, il en conclut qu'un élève s'aventurer dans les rayonnages ce qui est pour le moins surprenant. Cependant, il ni prêta pas plus attention, son devoir de métamorphose attendait patiemment d'être fini ce qui allé mettre plus de temps que prévus. La métamorphose était bien la seule matière où le jeune Nott avait des difficultés. En plus de cela, son esprit tout entier était omnibuler par un livre. Livre qu'il ne pouvait pas livre tranquillement tant que Granger était dans la pièce.

Encore une fois, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Elle n'était plus seule, Potter l'avait rejoint. C'est donc lui qui avait fait autant de bruit en rentrant ! Vu la mine de Granger, il devait certainement lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir quelconque. Bingo ! Il les regarde tous les deux quitter la pièce. Enfin seul. Il ferma son manuel et part à la recherche de son livre.

Malheureusement pour lui, une fille se trouver dans son rayon et avec son livre en main. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Théodore, elle cacha le livre derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il coupa le contacte visuel avec le livre qu'il regarde la jeune inconnue. Une serpentard vu son uniforme. Cependant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu à Poudlard.

-Je suis nouvelle : Aléanore Bole, se présenta-t-elle.

-Théodore Nott. Tu n'aurais pas de la famille ici ? Questionna Théodore.

-Charles Bole, septième année.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un léger trait de famille, presque inexistant.

-Tu es en quelle année ?

-Quatrième. Nous sommes dans la même classe, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tout à coup, il se sent mal à l'aise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il devait sérieusement sortir de sa bulle de temps à autres. Lui qui aimait tout savoir sur Poudlard venait d'en apprendre une belle ! Qui sait le nombre d'autres choses dont il n'est toujours pas au courant ? Il grogna doucement. Il devait en savoir plus sur cette fille. Ensuite il irait faire sa bonne action du mois en allant trainer avec Draco, histoire de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi n'arrives-tu que maintenant ?

Elle le fixa durant de longues secondes, comme si elle essayée de voir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Apparemment, elle était dans le doute.

-C'est une assez longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps, dit-il en ne la lachant pas des yeux.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance, il devait en savoir plus. C'était vital.

-On va à ma place ?

Elle fit signe qu'elle était d'accord et ils partent s'installer à la table de Théodore, l'un en face de l'autre. Aléanor posa le livre sur la chaise à coter d'elle, mais Théodore ni faisait déjà plus attention.

-Alors, que veux tu savoir ?

-Tout.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à te raconter ma vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une question contre un service ?

-Pourquoi pas une question contre une question ?

-Ça marche. Par contre, délimitons le nombre de question. Dix ?

-Va pour dix. Il ne t'en reste que sept.

Sous le regard surpris de Théodore, elle expliqua.

-Tu m'as demandé si j'avais de la famille ici, en quelle année j'étais et pourquoi je n'arrivais que maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la dernière.

-J'y viens. Ma mère est décédée il y a quelques mois.

Il allait lui transmettre ses condoléances, mais il vit dans son regard que c'était inutile, il continua donc.

-Donner plus de précision n'est pas un crime.

-Mes parents ont divorcé quand Charles et moi étions plus jeunes. Je suis partis en France avec ma mère tandis que mon père et mon frère resté ici. Quand ma mère est morte j'ai dû aller vivre avec mon père.

-À toi.

-Pourquoi tu cherchés ce livre ? Interrogea-t-elle en montrant le livre posé sur la chaise.

Encore une fois, il se laissait surprendre par Aléanore. À l'inverse de tout à l'heure, il ne le montra pas et afficha un air impassible. Il devrait aller remercier Draco pour ses cours lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

-Qui te dis que je cherche ce livre ?

-On va dire que c'est une intuition. Tu devrais faire attention aux questions que tu poses, une en moins, encore, murmura-t-elle d'un sourire machiavélique.

Théodore grogna dans sa barbe. Doucement, mais surement cette fille commençait à l'énervé.

-Il y a un jeu moldu qui s'appelle "ni oui ni non". Ça consiste à ne pas dire "oui"" et "non". Pour nous, c'est un peu la même chose, mais avec les questions. L'un pose une question, l'autre doit y répondre sans poser de question et ainsi de suite. Et vu le nombre de question qu'il te reste, ce n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y parait.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, ayant un rire communicatif Théodore ne put s'empêcher de faire de-même. Ils devaient faire attention, car Mme Pince rôdait entre les rayons. Malgré son âge avancé, elle pouvait se transformer en furie quand elle le voulait ! Voir des élèves rires dans son cet endroit sacré serait synonyme de mort affreuse. Quoique sur ce point Dumbledore interviendrait, je dirais plus que dans la semaine suivante l'élève ayant fait quelque chose qui déplaise à Mme Pince aura la visite de Peeves. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Pince et Peeves puissent faire des affaires, hein ?

Aléanor et Théodore reprennent leur calme et décide de reporter leur jeux à plus tard, le temps de réfléchir aux questions adéquat. Mais Théodore avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que je peux te posé une question hors-jeu ?

-Oui, mais je ne m'engage pas à y répondre. C'est mieux que rien, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard hésitant de son camarade.

-Ce livre, d'où tu le connais ? J'ai mis deux ans avant de le trouver, tu n'es là que depuis quelques mois. Et puis, il chuchota en approchant sa tête au-dessus de la table, tout y est écrit en grec, une langue morte que peut maîtrise !

-Peut être que c'est une erreur de te parler de ça mais.. Si tu parles, je te jetterai un sors d'amnésie.

Théodore acquiesça en silence, attendant qu'elle continue à parler.

-Si mes parents se sont quittés c'est que, à l'époque, ma mère était fascinée par tout ce qui touchait à la magie noir. Mon père c'était tout le contraire. Un matin, ma mère m'a prise avec elle est s'est réfugié c'est sa soeur moldu enFrance. Peu de temps après, ma tante est morte. Aujourd'hui, je soupçonne ma mère d'y être mêlé. Je suis donc allé à Beaux-Batons, comme tu as dû deviné. En plus d'être fasciné par la magie noir, ma mère l'était aussi pour les langues mortes. Je l'ai étudié avec elle. Et je l'ai aidé à écrire ce livre, finit-elle en posant sa main sur le livre près d'eux.

-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Constance LeBlanc..

-Est ma mère, oui, termina-t-elle. C'est un faux nom, bien entendu. En France, nous étions Constance et Arianna LeBlanc dont l'homme de la maison était mort d'une maladie.

-Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère me disait que c'était pour pas qu'on nous trouve. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de mon père mais aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'était pas le seul.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Stop, c'est déjà beaucoup en une journée tu ne crois pas ?

-Dis m'en plus, Aléa, demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains et la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu as une soif de savoir impressionnante, souffla-t-elle, presque autant que ta soif de pouvoir.

Ses mots eurent pour effet de faire sursauter Théodore et de faire tomber sa chaise. Mystérieusement, Mme Pince ne montra pas le bout de son nez.

-Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, à les cacher puis à les évincer de ton être.

Elle lui tendit le livre.

-La page 248 traite ce sujet, commences par là.

Théodore se posait une multitude de question. Comme "qui est cette fille ?", "comment me connait-elle autant ?" "lit-elle dans les pensées ?", "pourquoi m'aide-t-elle ?".

-Aller, assied-toi.

Il s'exécuta. Il regarda par la fenêtre, étrangement rien n'avais changé. Charles Bole était toujours au bord du lac avec ses amis, Weasley se dirigeait encore vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Il plissa encore un peu les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avancer. Il regarda sa montre, elle s'était arrêtée. Il la tapota du bout de sa baguette.

-Le temps s'est arrêté, Théodore.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-En quelques sortes.

Ni une, ni deux, pour la première fois de sa vie Théodore s'énerva.

-Arrêtes ça ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Pour t'aider.

Il lui intima de continuer.

-Pour t'aider à mettre en place ton plan. Celui de devenir un jour plus puissant que Lord Voldemort.

-Il est mort.

Elle ricana.

-Ce que je vais te dire, tu le gardes pour toi.

-Je le promets.

-Les promesses sont faites pour être brisés. Donne-moi ta main.

Hésitant, il approcha sa main de celle d'Aléanor.

-On va faire le serment inviolable. Tu connais ?

-Oui. Vas-y, fait le.

-Je savais bien que tu accepterais. Commençons. Toi, Théodore Nott promets-tu de ne jamais révéler ce que tu as appris au cours de cette journée ?

-Moi, Théodore Nott promet de ne jamais révéler ce que j'ai appris durant cette journée.

Une ficelle blanche apparut et s'en mêla autour de leur bras.

-Promets-tu de mettre ton plan à exécution et à tout faire pour le réussir.

-Je promet de mettre mon plan à exécution et à tout faire pour le réussir.

Une deuxième ficelle blanche apparut et s'en mêla comme la deuxième. Leur luminosité s'intensifia instantanément pour ensuite disparaitre, laissant deux légère petite marque sur le bras de Théodore.

-Tu seras le seul à voir les traces.

-Dis-moi tout.

-J'ai menti. Je ne suis pas arrivé à Poudlard en début d'année. Je suis apparut ici pour la première fois et le temps s'est arrêté à mon arrivée dès que je partirai tout redeviendra normal et tu seras le seul à avoir remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Je m'appelle bien Aléanor Bole, mais ne suis pas la soeur de Charles Bole, je suis une de ses ancêtres. J'ai étudié àPoudlard il y a plusieurs années. En même temps que Tom Jedusor, tu le connais surement mieux sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. À l'époque j'ai assisté à son évolution vers l'être qu'il était devenu. J'étais son bras droit, son ombre. J'étais fasciné par cet être, par la magie noir.. Étant de la maison de Salazard Serpentard, je n'avais pas peur de conséquence que cela produirait. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Mangemorts ?

-Les toutous du Lord.

-Exact. Mon père partagé la même passion que moi pour ce qui est de la magie noir. Ma mère s'est enfui en France avec moi. Le meurtre de sa soeur, l'écriture du livre. Tout cela est vrai sauf que ce n'est pas mère l'auteur, mais moi. Elle nous a fait changer de nom pour pas que mon père nous retrouve. Ainsi que les Mangemorts qui commençaient à se multiplier. Et oui, durant sa scolarité Tom a commencé à recruter des personnes dans Poudlard, mais aussi en dehors. La plupart nes'avaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient surement sous l'imperium. Les autres avait peur de Tom. J'ai tué ma propre mère et suis retourné en Anglettere après avoir fini le livre. Si je n'avais pas tué ma mère avant de s'enfuir était, car Tom m'avait confié une mission. Il avait besoin d'information sur la magie noir qui se trouvait en France. Il m'a demandé d'y aller et d'écrire un livre dans une langue que peu de personnes arriverons à lire. Voici l'origine du "Mageia malum". On pourrait aussi le renommer "Comment devenir le prochain mage noir". À l'époque, Tom savait qu'il risquait de mourir n'importe quand, il a donc créé des Horxrcuxes.

-Des quoi ?

-C'est de la magie noir. Le seul livre qui en parler à l'époque à Poudlard ne traitait ce sujet que brièvement. Aujourd'hui, il y en a un deuxième qui l'exploite totalement. Tom avait essayé d'en parler à un professeur qu'il appréciait plus ou moins bien. Mais il lui manquait plusieurs détails pour qu'ils puissent en faire. Un Horcruxe est un objet quelconque, choisi àl'avance par la personne, où l'on peut cacher une partie de notre âme. L'objet peut être un vêtement, un livre, une personne, n'importe quoi ! L'Horcruxe protège le fragemment d'âme qu'il renferme. Tant qu'il est en sécurité, la personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit. Pour créer un Horcruxe le lanceur du sort doit avoir mutilé son âme pour pouvoir la séparer et caché une partie. La seule façon de déchirer l'âme est de commettre un meurtre. Un meurtre revient à un horxruxes. C'est une chose d'extrêmement dangereux, mais Tom s'en fichait, le pouvoir était plus important. Il en a fait sept. Malheureusement je ne peux te dire lesquels sont, car il a voulu garder ça secret. Il avait bien raison, tu devras en faire de même.

-Si j'ai bien compris, le Lord vit encore en ce moment ?

-C'est cela. Dès qu'il aura retrouvé assez de force il reviendra aussi puissant qu'avant.

-Tu connais la date, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cette année. Je ne peux t'en dire plus à ce sujet. Tom m'avait confié une autre mission. J'ai un dont assez spéciale, si je me concentre bien je peux voir l'avenir. Tom m'avait demandé de me concentrer sur lui et j'ai pu voir sa mort, la vraie. Pour tuer à sorcier qui a des Horxcruxes, il faut d'abord détruire chaque Horxcruxes ce qui est déjà en soi, très compliquer. Il faut les trouver, puis trouver comment les détruire. Je te laisse le trouver par toi-même dans le livre. Donc, sachant qu'il allait mourir il essaya de faire d'autres Horxcruxes, mais il échoua. Il en avait déjà trop fait. Ne pouvant pas échapper à son destin, il me demanda d'aller à dans le futur, quelques années avant sa mort et de trouver son successeur. Quelle chance que tu sois là ! Tu es le prochain mage noir, Théodore. T'es efforts ne mènerons pas à rien, alors continue plus intensément, ne te met aucune limite ! Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Reste dans l'ombre, ne change pas. Fond toi dans la masse et observe et crois-moi, tu deviendras plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même. Il va mourir de la main de Harry Potter, n'intervient pas. Ce sera lors d'une guerre, profites-en pour tuer le plus possible. Ensuite, entraine toi et fait des horxcruxes ! Sers-toi de ta tête, tu es intelligent alors prends ton temps. Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner dans mon époque, je suis déjà resté bien trop longtemps.

-Non, attends ! Écria Théodore, mais elle venait de disparaitre dans un tourbillons.

-Petit garnement, je vais t'apprendre à crier dans ma bibliothèque ! Tu me déçois, Théodore. Allez, oust, hors de ma vue ! S'époumona Mme Pince. Regardez-moi ce livre par terre ! Vraiment, Mr Nott !

C'était le Mageia malum ! Avant qu'elle n'est pu l'atteindre Théodore l'attrapa.

-Il m'appartient. Désolé madame, je m'en vais.

Le guide du mage noir sous le bras, Théodore s'en alla de la bibliothèque un sourire maléfique sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2, Part 2

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Serpentards complètement déserte, Théodore étudia son livre. Bien qu'il l'eu déjà feuilleter par le passé, il entreprit de le lire du début jusqu'à la fin. Tout en prenant des notes. Il oublia bien vite la venue d'Aléanore, plus rien n'avait d'importance que son livre. Il faisait preuve d'une grande force mentale pour rester le même en cours et face à ses camarades. Il ne devait montrer aucun changement. Personne ne devait se douter de ce qu'il était en train de préparer et cela marché plutôt bien pour le moment. Tout Poudlard était omnibulé par le tournoi qui avait lieu à Poudlard, si bien que le comportement de chaques élèves était étrange dû -surtout- à l'excitation.

Lors de la dernière épreuve, lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter revenir pleurant sur un corps, Théodore eu un déclic. Il repensa à ce jour dans la bibliothèque où il avait fait la connaissance d'Aléanore.

« _Si j'ai bien compris, le Lord vit encore en ce moment ?_

_-C'est cela. Dès qu'il aura retrouvé assez de force il reviendra aussi puissant qu'avant._

_-Tu connais la date, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Cette année._ »

-Il est revenu, chuchota Théodore en même tant que le cri d'Harry.

Il profita que tous les élèves soient concentrés sur la scène pour rentrer au château.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, le portrait s'ouvrit sous une conversation animée entre Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Il s'arrêta et les regarda. Lorsqu'ils virent sa présence, ils cessèrent leur conversation.

-Tiens, Théodore. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de se parler, lança Drago. Comment vas-tu, mon bon ami ?

-C'est vrai. Ce que Potter à dit, c'est vrai, leur dit Théodore ignorant la question de Drago.

D'abord surpris, Drago et Blaise se lancèrent un regard que Théodore ne pu pas déchiffrer.

-N'est-ce pas ? Rajouta précipitament Théodore se rendant compte de son erreur.

Ils devaient surement se demander s'ils pouvaient lui parler de ce qu'ils savaient, car ils étaient au courant de quelque chose.

Théodore regretta ses paroles sitôt furent telles sorties de sa bouche. Heureusement, ils prirent ses dires pour une question. Heureusement qu'il s'était rattrapé de justesse. Il se devait de garder son calme désormais, encore une erreur comme celle-ci et ils remarqueraient quelques choses.

-Effectivement, avoua Drago en affichant un air serieux.

-Nos mères, déclara Blaise, nous on fait transmettre un message comme quoi la marque se faisait de plus en plus ressentir chez nos pères. Enfin, beau-père pour ma part.

Un hululement se fit entendre. D'un même mouvement, les trois Serpentards se tournèrent vers le portrait qui faisait office d'entrer. C'était étrange d'entendre un hibou dans les cachots. Drago s'approcha du portrait qui s'ouvrit. Un hibou grand duc fit son entré et se posa sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Alors que le portrait se refermer, Drago se dirigea vers son rapace, un sourire un coin. Après avoir lu la lettre, il se retourna vers nous.

-C'est officiel. Le grand mange noir, Lord Voldemort est de nouveau parmi nous, lança fièrement Drago.

-Ce jour est enfin arrivé, enchaîna Blaise. Ma mère et son nouveau mari sentaient le coup venir.

-Mon père agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci, maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Théodore restait silencieux, une question lui brulait les lèvres. Alors que ses deux amis continua de parler, Théodore les coupa, ni tenant plus.

-En ce qui nous concerne, commença-t-il.

Blaise et Drago arrêtèrent de parler pour l'écouter. Mais il ne pu pas posé sa question, car au même instant, la salle se fit envahir par les autres élèves de leur maison. Théodore souffla d'exaspération. Alors qu'il allait se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il se retourna, Drago lui faisait face. Discrètement, il lui chuchota à l'oreille la réponse à sa question rester en suspens.

-C'est pour cet été. Pour nous tous. Sans exception.

A peine eut il finit de parler qui le devança et monter l'escalier. Théodore avait l'impression que la fin de sa phrase, lui était destinée.

« _Alors, comme ça, il croit que je vais me dégonfler. Que je ne souhaite pas devenir mangemort, se dit Théodore. Il ne se doute donc de rien, tant mieux. Espérons qu'il reste en vie pour voir ce que je leur prépare. _»

Il afficha un semblant de sourire sur son visage et prit le même chemin que Drago quelques secondes auparavant.

Il allait tous les bluffer.

\*/

Théodore était assis dans le salon des Malefoy, près de son père qui avait du mal à retenir son excitation. D'apparence, il ne laisse rien paraitre. Mais c'est son père, Théodore le connait bien. Il sait qu'intérieurement il s'impatiente. Pour preuve, ses mains sont moites. Et ça n'a aucun lien avec le fait que nous sommes en pleine canicule.

-Père, calmez-vous.

-Je suis calme, s'offusqua son père avant de prendre une vois froide. Ne me parle pas comme ça Théodore.

-Excusez-moi, père.

Il régnait un calme plat dans la demeure. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils patientaient là. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient auprès de Voldemort dans une des salles du manoir. Un peu après l'arrivée des Nott, Drago et Narcissa les y avaient rejoint. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Théodore à put apercevoir Blaise avec sa mère qui partaient, le visage impassible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à la même hauteur que les Nott, Blaise montra discrètement son bras gauche à Théodore avec un clin d'oeil, avant de reprendre son air initial.

Théodore savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il avait hâte mais n'en montrer rien. Soudainement, une bribe de sa conversation avec Aleanore lui revint en mémoire :

« _Ne pouvant pas échapper à son destin, il me demanda d'aller dans le futur, quelques années avant sa mort et de trouver son successeur. Quelle chance que tu sois là ! Tu es le prochain mage noir, Théodore. _»

Elle ne lui avait pas précisé si Voldemort connaissait l'identité de son successeur. Et s'il le savait ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qui était au courant ?

Doucement, mais surement, Théodore commençait à paniquer.

« _C'est une bonne chose_, se dit-il, _si le Lord ne sait pas qui je suis, il trouvera ça normale que je sois un tant soit peu inquiet._ »

Mais s'il lit dans mes pensées ?

« _Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Si je ne lui donne pas de raison de le faire, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. _»

Alors que Théodore continuer de cogiter intérieurement, Drago arriva dans la pièce. Théodore le regarda est compris avant même qu'il n'est dit un seul mot.

-Le maitre vous attend, annonça-il simplement.

Mon père se leva et partit à la suite de Drago sans même regarder si je le suivais.

_-Tout va bien se passer, Théodore_, souffla une voix.

Surpris, Théodore se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Le silence lui répondu.

-Aléanore ? Tenta-il, doucement.

Rien.

Pourtant, il était persuadé que c'était sa voix. Oubliant bien vite son illusion auditive, il prit la même direction que son paternel, la tête haute et totalement détendu. En apparence, du moins.

\*/

A la simple lueur d'une bougie, Théodore regarder son bras où désormais trônais la marque des ténèbres. Il était dans son dortoir entouré de ses collègues endormi depuis près d'une heure. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son bras. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'il l'avait et la douleur était encore vive. Les premières heures c'était totalement insoutenable et pourtant, le seigneur des ténèbres était d'assez bonne humeur. Mais lorsqu'il se met en colère, la douleur devient plus intense. Comme la fois où, lors d'une réunion, il avait élevé la voix contre un des mangemorts. À ce moment-là, la douleur était telle que les nouveaux arrivant n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se tordre de douleur. Par chance, le maitre n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'est à partir de cela, que Théodore avait cherché des sortilèges, des enchantements, des potions qui pouvaient -peut-être- atténué la douleur. Sa seule trouvaille était une petite pommade qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin de traverse, dans une boutique spécialisée en médicomagie. C'était avant tout une pommade contre les maléfices. Mais elle n'était pas très efficace puisqu'il s'agissait ici de magie noir. Théophile Nott lui avait assuré qu'il allait s'y faire, avec le temps il ne sentirait presque rien.

C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'y a pas de mangemort femme, excepter Bellatrix. De plus, les femmes sont plus faibles physiquement et mentalement. Ce n'est pas du sexisme. Prenez Narcissa Malefoy, par exemple : elle a littéralement péter les plombs contre son mari en apprenant que son cher fils aller devenir mangemort avant même d'être majeur. La famille est très importante pour les femmes c'est leur point faible comme nous le prouve Narcissa Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas la seule, le maitre le sait donc il les met à l'écart bien qu'elle soit quand même à ses ordres. Il paraitrait même qu'elle est réussi à gagner encore un an de "libert" à Drago.

Pour en revenir à la pommade, Théodore a cherché dans la bibliothèque familiale un moyen de faire durer l'effet plus longtemps et il avait réussi. Avant de s'endormir, il fallait se passer de la pommade sur son bras puis lançait un sortilège "libératum" ce qui augmente la duré et améliore l'éfficacité, la douleur se dissipe et l'on peut trouver le sommeil sans problème, avant que la douleur re-apparaisse.

Mais ce soir-là, Théodore n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il venait de faire sa rentrée en cinquième année et le retour du mage noir se faisait sentir bien que le ministère affirme que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est bel et bien mort.

Il ne cessait de pensé à sa conversation avec Aléanore. Il espérait que la guerre ne soit pas dans les mois à venir, il n'était pas prêt à prendre la relève. Il ne savait pas encore quand attaquer. Juste après la chute du Lord, lorsque le monde sera au plus faible ? Ou juste après que le monde se soit remis de la période noire ?

Il soupire sachant que cela ne servait à rien de se casser la tête à réfléchir à des choses dont il n'avait pas encore la réponse. Il verrait en tant voulu, il s'adapterait.

Cet été n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les mangemorts avaient dû rallier les Détraqueurs à leur cause puis en envoyer quelques-uns chez Potter. Parait-il qu'il a utilisé le sortilège du patronus, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Au moins, il y avait une chance qu'il soit viré de Poudlard. Lucius s'était rendu au ministère, mais il avait fallu que Dumbledore vienne sauver la mise à Potter, pour changer. Le maitre n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle, les bras des mangemorts s'en souviennent encore.

Début août Théodore et les nouveaux membres des forces du mal avaient appris l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, une sorte d'organisation des forces du bien dirigé par Dumbledore en personne. Le ministère, pour garder un contrôle sur Poudlard, avait envoyé Dolores Ombrages en tant que professeur de Poudlard. Professeur, mais pour combien de temps ? L'année risque de ne pas être de tout repos.


End file.
